Communication equipment is often tested in large laboratories in various places often around the world. Each time software and/or hardware features are modified, these features are tested rigorously prior to being delivered to a customer. These test procedures often involve use of a lab technician to dial a telephone number and/or pick up the called phone when it rings. It is often desirable to perform such testing during off-peak hours, when traffic on telephone lines is typically least, e.g., about 1:00 a.m. to 7:00 a.m. During this time period, however, it may be very expensive, if not difficult, to obtain laboratory assistance during such hours. In addition, operators introduce human error into the testing process, such as misdialing a number, failing to hang up a phone correctly, or other errors that may otherwise increase testing time.
Remote testing capabilities exist today. Nevertheless, these capabilities are limited to applications in the same room as the device under test and do not have the capability to test, for example, hardware that connects to phone lines and the software that controls the lines.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method to remotely test and generally to test telecommunication equipment without need for an operator to be present.